Windy Times (Dave x John)
by Homestuckisbae
Summary: Hello, this is my first story. Please no hate. Dave and John play a game, kinda like 20 questions.
1. Chapter 1

Windy Times (John x Dave)

By Homestuckisbae

It was a normal day. I was at Johns and we were sitting, talking. It's funny how normal it seems, but it isn't.

You may be asking yourself, "Well it's just two friends sitting and talking" but you're wrong.

The thing is, is that I'm in love with him. And it sucks.

"-av. DAVE!"

"What? Oh sorry I spaced out."

"As I was saying, who do YOU like?" He asked intrestedly.

Dead. Thats what I felt like when he asked me. Or maybe scared, was the word. I don't have a fucking dictionary in my mind.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Dave!" He said boredly.

"Lets play a guessing game!" I said, trying to stall for time.

"Uh sure?"

We got into a position where I was sitting across from him crisscross.

"Ok," he started, " Is it a boy or girl?" He said uncharacteristically.

"Uhhh boy" I said with a sturdy confidence.

He looked surprised but not to much.

"Ok, whats his eye color?"

Ok shit. Did he seriously just ask me to explain his eye color?! Is he trying to kill me!? If I do it will give it away, or even worse I wouldn't be able to stop.

Ahhh fuck it.

"They are a light sky blue, but not exactly, sometimes they are a stormy ocean blue. It's a wonderous sight" I said, trying to stop myself. He looked very, confused.

"Oh, Dave... I see"

HOLY BALLS HE KNOWS!

Lol cliff hanger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Look dude, I know you're not gay and sh-"

"It's ok"

"Really?" I said unsurely.

"Yeah! It's your love life! I'm really fine..." he said looking away from me.

Oh fuck. He thinks I like someone else! Shhhhhhhhiiiiiiitttt!

John's pov

I'm a wimp. A baby. I couldn't admit it. Maybe, if I said it he would change his mind.

No. Probably not. I mean what is special about me? Sure I have some nice eyes, but not really. Now, talking about eyes.

"-ohn, John! You there?" He said waving his hand in front of me face. I must of spaced out.

"What?"

"Its my turn to guess who your crush is!"

"No. We only did that to find out who your crush was. Not mine. And I didn't even get to figure it out!" I said stubbornly.

"You wanted to start the game man, not me. So you have to play too."

"Fine"

Dave's POV

My heart is racing. What do I ask? Wait a mothersmuppet second. I'm Dave Strider! Not a little blushing schoolgirl that is about to tell her crush that she likes him!

"Hair color" I said. I know I'm partially doing this so I can find out who holds my best friends heart. But, who gives a fuck? Not me.

"Blond" he says, looking away.

Shit. Don't tell me he has a crush on my cousin.

Let me explain, my cousins name is Rose Lalonde. And her moms name is Roxy Lalonde.

And they oddly look like me and my brother. But, what can I say, our genes are very similar.

Besides our eyes of course. My brothers, Dirk, eyes are orange. Mine,red. Roses are lilac and her moms eyes are pinkish purple. But, we are less... Open with our eye colors.

Anyways, next question.

"Eye color?"

"Ehhhhhhhh, I can't tell you."

"Why not!"

"Because, I literally don't know..."

"Well that's a fucking lie. You have to have seen the god damn kids eyes." I said calmly

"I literally have never seen them"

"Whatever. OK so girl or boy?"

"Uuuuhhhhmmmmm.. Boy.."

"I knew that I'm not gay shit was bull!" I said rather enthusiastically.

"Whatever. Next question"

"How close are they to you?"

Without hesitation he said, "Best bros!"

OK so so far this is what I have:

A blond, that is Johns best bro. And he hasn't seen his eyes. Well, slather me in smuppets and dip me in irony. I think he likes me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holy smuppets. Holy mother fucking smuppets. John Egbert likes me. The love of my life like me back and what am I doing? Sitting across from him not doing jack shit.

He looked confused and sorta dazed because I have been sitting there with my mouth open staring at him.

"So, this guy you like.. on a level of how awesome is he what would you say?" I asked, sure that it would give it away.

"He would be on level one, a total dork." He said snickering.

I was starting to think that maybe it WASN'T me..

**Johns pov**

He knows, he has to! I decided to take it to the next level a tease him..

" Hey I'm gonna go get some water, do you want some?" I said standing up.

"Sure that would be awesome"

I went to go stand but pretended like I need to pick something up, so my ass was in his face, because from past occurrences, it drives him crazy. In a good way.

I stood back up and as I was exiting the room from the corner of my eye I saw him blushing to high heaven. Part one of mission "Dave will be puddy In my hands" or DWBPIMH for short, is complete!


End file.
